Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a system and method for optimizing power consumption. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for optimizing power consumption in a mobile environment (a mobile communication system for example).
High-speed digital communication networks over copper and optical fiber are used in many network communication applications. Ethernet and Fiber Channel are two widely used communication protocols, which continue to evolve in response to the increasing need for higher data rate and bandwidth in communication systems. As such data rate and bandwidth requirements increase, Gigabit Ethernet transmission rates are being developed and implemented in high-speed networks. Such Gigabit Ethernet transmissions provide higher performance for many business applications while maintaining backward compatibility with existing Ethernet networks.
The Open Systems Interconnection or OSI model (ISO standard) was developed to establish standardization for linking heterogeneous computer and communication systems. This model describes the flow of information from a software application of a first computer system to a software application of a second computer system through a network medium.
The OSI model has seven distinct functional layers including Layer 7: an application layer; Layer 6: a presentation layer; Layer 5: a session layer; Layer 4: a transport layer; Layer 3: a network layer; Layer 2: a data link layer; and Layer 1: a physical layer. Importantly, each OSI layer describes certain tasks which are necessary for facilitating the transfer of information through interfacing layers and ultimately through the network. Notwithstanding, the OSI model does not describe any particular implementation of the various layers.
OSI layers 1 to 4 generally handle network control, data transmission and reception. Layers 5 to 7 handle application issues. The specific functions of each layer may vary depending on such factors as protocol and interface requirements or specifications that are necessary for implementation of a particular layer. For example, the Ethernet protocol may provide collision detection and carrier sensing in the physical layer. Layer 1, the physical layer (alternatively referred to as the “PHY”), is responsible for handling all electrical, optical, opto-electrical and mechanical requirements interface to the communication media. Notably, the physical layer may facilitate the transfer of electrical signals representing an information bitstream. The physical layer may also provide such services as encoding, decoding, synchronization, clock data recovery, and transmission and reception of bit streams. In high bandwidth applications, having transmission speeds of the order of Gigabits, high-speed electrical, optical and/or electro-optical transceivers may be used to implement this layer.
Gigabit Ethernet connections have grown dramatically, fueled by the inclusion of Gigabit Ethernet (alternatively referred to as “GbE”) controllers in desktop PCs. It is contemplated that such transition to GbE is driven, at least in part, by the availability of single-chip GbE controllers at approximately the same price as existing Fast Ethernet controllers (i.e., 100 megabits/second (Mbps) Ethernet transmission).
In general, mainstream mobile PCs do not offer the same GbE connectivity provided by desktop PCs due to the high power dissipation, extensive heat generation and lack of power management associated with currently available GbE controllers. However, the development of economical, power-efficient GbE controllers may facilitate the adoption of such GbE technology in mobile PCs and contribute to overall Gigabit Ethernet shipment growth in both mobile and desktop PCs.
It is desirable to broaden market adoption of GbE by lowering system cost and increasing performance and reliability of GbE controllers, where some key factors for determining reliability include thermal dissipation and package design. It is further desirable to enable the transition of mobile PCs (along with desktop PCs) to the Gigabit Ethernet by reducing the power dissipation levels.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.